James Sirius Potter (JSP)
by Jammiedodger15
Summary: Okay, the re-uploaded James Sirius Potter! I know it's been a long time, but here it is : It's the day of Teddy and Victoire's wedding and James accidently sends himself, siblings, friends and all his cousins -including the bride and groom- back in time. Will they ever get back into their own time? Rated T because of swearing and some kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this has been re-uploaded, I thought my first one was absolutely crap, too many grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, punctuation mistakes, and an absolute mess! Hopefully this one will be much better. Still the same storyline and plot, just alterations.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way shape or form J.K Rowling. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I wish I did though.**

James Sirius Potter!

Chapter 1

"James Sirius Potter! Get your butt down here right now so I can make you look presentable for the wedding!" Ginny screamed upstairs to her eldest son.

James came down groggily, "Do I have to wear a suit?" he asked trying to shove on the suit trousers whilst simultaneously trying to walk safely down the stairs. "I mean Teddy w-w-wont m-mind." He took a huge yawn.

"James-" Harry began to say, looking up from this morning's Daily Prophet.

"Harry, I can handle this!" Ginny calmly said to her husband trying to keep her anger in tack. She turned back to James, "Maybe Teddy won't, but Vic will! So… Shirt- get it tucked in. Put this on." She snapped handing him a black silk tie. "Don't ruin it; it was your grandfather's on your dad's side. They managed to save this and they put it in the Potter Family vault until Harry wanted it. If you ruin it you will get no pocket money for 2 months."

"But mom!"

"No buts, you will have you pocket money if you don't wreck it. It's simple! Put it on then."

James put it on very quickly which resulted in it being very scruffy.

"Harry smarten that up would you dear?" She asked Harry while smartening Albus' own tie. 'Teenagers' she thought rolling her eyes.

"Mom! I'm _sixteen _I can sort out my own tie by myself! I wear one near enough every day at Hogwarts!"

"Tough I am your mother and you are to listen to me. Anyhow, I know how teenagers wear their tie. I was one once."

The sixteen year old rolled his eyes and scoffed, muttering under his breath.

Harry let James do his own top button and tie up quickly whist his mother weren't watching. As much as the teenager scoffed and moaned, he knew his mother would moan more about it not being done properly. She was always like this on formal occasions, stressed as they always slept in too late.

"James, if your mom catches you with your top button undone during any part of the wedding _ceremony, _you will be in deep trouble. You know that right?"

"Whatever," James said in a huff. He crossed his arms and turned away from his dad.

"Mom, why's Lily not down here?" Albus asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Bugger! I said I'll do her hair!"

Ginny rushed up stairs to her daughter conjuring the curling wands as she went.

James sat down on the sofa in the sitting room angrily. "You made me come down here when I could have slept in for longer?! I'm going to go have a wash" He stalked off upstairs.

"Remember to brush your teeth and while you're up their try and sort out your hair!" Harry called up to his son.

"It's the trademark Potter hair! It won't stay down!"

"Right." Harry muttered. "Up for a quick game of chess Al?"

Al nodded and retrieved the wizard's chess board and set up a game.

Ten minutes later, a smirking Albus and beaten Harry shoved the chess pieces and board back into the box and under the table. Al flicked on the muggle television set, changed the channel and sat down to watch the programme. Harry checked his watch.

"GINNY WE'VE GOT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR MY OWN GOD-SON AND NIECE'S WEDDING!" Harry yelled.

"Alright, ok…coming!" She replied.

Ginny came downstairs with Lily just behind her. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His 13 year old daughter was dressed in a long black one sleeved gown(the sleeve was black lace) that rested on the floor with a silver waistband with one side that fell down and rested a few inches above the bottom of the dress. Her dark ginger hair was curled resting in the middle of her back, with her side fringe twisted and gripped back with her pearl clips. Even if Lily was going to look the same as all the other bridesmaids (mostly), she looked more beautiful. Must be because she was his little girl.

"Ok grab whatever you need than either holds mine or your mother's arms." Harry called to his family.

Lily hurried into the kitchen, grabbed her black and silver shoulder bag off the chair and a piece of toast and proceeded to hold on to her father's arm. Albus had his mother's arm and James was gathering up his suit jacket and some sweets from his uncle George.

"James grab my arm quickly." Harry said not noticing the sweets sticking out of the pocket.

James held onto Harry's preferred arm and then with a _crack_ the Potter family apparated to Victoire and Teddy's wedding destination…

**A/N So that's the re-uploaded JSP chapter 1! So much better than the original! Well, that's what I think anyway, but what about you? Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are alerts and favourites! :-D**

**J x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's the re-uploaded and updated chapter 2 for you guys! I hope you like it. I know it's going slow but it will get better later on.**

**Eli McCartney is mine! I made him up off the top of my head.**

**OKAY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! MY LAPTOP HAS BEEN BROKE FOR MONTHS AND I'VE ONLY JUST GOT IT FIXED, SO BEFORE THAT FOR MY HOMEWORK AND STUFF LIKE THAT I'VE HAD TO USE MY SISTER'S LAPTOP, MY PHONE OR THE SCHOOL'S COMPUTERS ALL OF WHICH DON'T HAVE THIS FILE ON IT! NOW, I'M STRESSING ABOUT MY OPTIONS I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT TO TAKE! GRRRRR! okay, sorry rant is over and i apologise profusely , so to make it up to you everyone gets a piece of my birthday cake from friday! Yippeee! It's a spongebob cake. You are never too old for spongebob, especially in a cake form.**

**Now, if you are wondering why Teddy doesn't call Ginny and Harry mum and dad even though he grew up with them in this fic, well i'll tell you. He used to call both of them mum and Dad when he was younger, like since he could speak and always refered to Remus and Tonks as Daddy Remus and Mommy Tonks but as he has grew older, he began to realise he can call Ginny and Harry their real names and Remus and Tonks mum and dad because he knew Harry and Ginny wouldnt be mad at him for doing so. They're his mum and dad(Remus and Tonks), he is aloud to and they(Harry and Ginny) will still love him as a son even if he doesn't call them mum and dad. Lily, James and Albus still class him as their brother, he has been since they were born.**

**Okay, enough of that on with the story, sorry for such a long author's note.**

**I am not J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2

They arrived at The Burrow with a crack. James, Al and Lily shaking their heads, trying to rid of their light headedness they hated apparating but it was better than the floo. At least they didn't get soot on their formal wear, Victoire would go mad!

"Alright Harry, Ginny Shortstuffs, Lily? Glad you could make it." A turquoise haired man said walking up behind them which resulted in Lily squealing and running to give her brother, in everything but blood, a hug.

"Oh, hey Teddy. Why would I miss my own son's wedding?" He gave Teddy a fatherly hug; which Teddy returned.

"Hi Ted. Why is your hair turquoise? I thought you said you were having it the colour of Remus' hair? You're natural?" Ginny said, engulfing Teddy into a hug to rival her mother's. "Oh god, my son is all grown up!"

"I'm only 23 and don't worry, I am going to having Dad's hair. I'll change it just before the wedding. I like it this colour anyway. I know mom used to have it bubble-gum pink all the time. I've seen the pictures. I wish they were here… they'd love Vic. They'd be so proud of me." Teddy said looking towards the sky with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Ted, they _are _proud of you!We tell you this all the time! And they probably are here right now, looking over you. We all miss them."

"I know, thanks Ginny, Harry. See you later shortstuffs and of course my beautiful bridesmaid. Got to go and move everyone to their seats." Teddy gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, Harry a hug, ruffled James and Albus' hair, gave Lily a huge hug and went off to greet more guests wiping a tear away before they threatened to overflow.

"Bless him. I wish Remus and Tonks were here as well, they'd be so proud of him. I am." Harry stated.

"Mom, Dad is it okay if we go over there? We'll meet you at our seats before Ted meets Victoire at the altar." Al asked.

"As long as you meet us before she walks down the aisle. I don't want you to miss it." Ginny said.

"Righty o'" James saluted before running off to find Louis and Fred.

Lily gave her parents a hug, and ran (or as much as she could in the dress without ripping it) towards Hugo and her other cousins.

"I'll make sure James doesn't get up to anything don't worry." Al said before striding off.

The three Potter's approached the little hustle of redheads standing off away from the tent. James made his way over to Louis and Fred while Al went over to a blonde sitting in a chair nearby. Lily went straight to one of her bestfriends and cousin.

"Hey Hugh, where are all the other brides-"

"Lily, quick come on before Dominique finds you, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Rose came up behind her practically dragging her away.

The younger girl of the two rolled her eyes. "Save me a seat Hugo!" Lily shouted before letting herself get dragged away by her elder cousin.

The red haired witches hurried towards the Burrow, Lily muttering about how annoying Rose was. They walked into the kitchen, followed by a "Hey nan!" and a huge Molly Weasley hug engulfed Lily which left her with no air and a plate of cookies in her arms afterwards to be brought upstairs for the bridesmaids to munch on. They hurried carefully up the many stairs to her own mom's old room where the 5 fellow bridesmaids were residing waiting for Victoire and Fleur to come out of the bathroom with or instructions on how the bride wanted her bridesmaids to have their hair or makeup.

She placed the plate on the dressing table, grabbed one of the biscuits and sat on the bed next to Rose munching away. "What's Victoire doing?" Lily asked.

"Changed her mind on how she wants her hair and moaning about her dress. She wants everything to be _perfect_." Roxanne answered. "I swear when I get married I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum, Aunt Fleur and Grand mum until it's all over."

They sat in silence occasionally hearing a muffled scream from next door and eating the chocolate chip cookies.

"Okay before you screech at me Dom, it was mum and dad's fault we are late, they slept in and then we had to get ready in like 45 minutes. I have no idea how mum managed to do my hair like this so quickly."

A few minutes later Fleur and Victoire came out asked for Molly II and Lucy to come into the master bedroom. Victoire looked absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a simple sleeveless white wedding dress with a small train with sequin detail along the once side, definitely suited her figure. Her hair was styled in a curly bun updo with a veil clipped in at the back and a tiara on top of her head. Her side fringe was straightened but in its natural style. She was beaming. As Victoire made her way back into the bedroom, Roxy then took that moment to lift her dress up just a teensy bit as she reached for a cookie.

"Roxy, why the hell do you have your PURPLE CONVERSE ON WITH YOUR BLACK AND SILVER DRESS?!" Dominique said through clenched teeth, her eyes turning as red as her hair.

"They're comfy and trendy" Roxy shrugged completely oblivious to Dom's death glare. "Plus they are a lot better than those bloody uncomfortable silver _heeled _shoes"

"They came with the dress! I'm surprised Victoire hasn't noticed."

"She did, I had to lie saying Zeta-"

"Who's Zeta?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh. She's our new German shepherd puppy. She's a bloody rascal. She chews everything! The furniture, socks, shoes, wall, Fred and me."

Lily giggled. "I wish Dad would get us a dog, but all of us are never in it wouldn't be fair to the dog."

"Anyway I had to lie saying she chewed them and the heel broke off, Vic went mad! So when I get home, I'm taking them back to the store. Refunding our money. 20 galleons are a rip off for those shoes. They are crap!"

"Have you got a picture of her? Zeta I mean" Rose asked listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah" Roxy said fumbling with her bag. "Oh... here" she handed Rose and Lily a picture of her puppy.

"Awe! She's so cute and so small" Rose cooed. She gave Lily the wizarding photograph. The puppy was pouncing around after her tug-of-war wizarding toy.

"Cute! She's still got little floppy ears. Bless!"

"Yep they'll stick up eventually. Rose you said she's small, she is, she's here" she motioned to the middle of her calf. "But she'll grow quick! She's growing every minute of the day. Dad said she'll grow to about here" Roxy gestured to the middle of her thigh.

"Wow, that's big for a dog." Lily pointed out.

"Not really Great Danes grow bigger."

Lily gave Roxy back the picture.

The girls continued talking, munching on the cookies wating to get requested so their make-up could get done.

Half-way through Lily getting her make-up done by Vicky (Fleur had gone to check on the seating arrangements and the rest of the girls were finished and sat on the bed talking), Teddy burst into the room and pulled Vicky in a huge hug, making her smudge the makeup she had been putting on lily's eye, and kissed her. James, Albus, Fred II, Louis and Scorpius came into the room a few seconds after. All the cousins looked towards Teddy and Victoire with a disgusted look on their face.

"James told me that you had run off with Eli McCartney! That Ravenclaw you dated in Fourth Year! On our wedding day! I knew we shouldn't have invited him!" Teddy's hair had turned a weird colour of cold blue mixed with red. This only happened whenever he was genuinely upset and a bit angry. It appeared every birthday, christmas and anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"You should know not to believe anything I say or the rest of us say. Duh! I am the grandson of a marauder, and you my dear brother are the _son_ of a marauder! You should know better! You should especially know with me, you've lived with us for years!" James teased. "Gosh!"

"And Teddy, you need to control your jealousy. I went out with him for a month! I then got with you a month later, look where we are now! Getting married! And wait… its bad luck to see me on the day before I walk down the aisle! Get out!"

Teddy ignored her and pulled her into another hug, over her shoulder he noticed a gold chain hanging out of James sleeve. It looked oddly familiar.

"James what's that hidden in your sleeve?" Ted asked suspiciously pulling away from his bride. "Tell me and you won't get into trouble." He added.

"Nothing Teddy" James said trying to pull his sleeve down to cover it without Teddy or Victoire noticing. Vic wouldn't as she was finishing Lily's eye.

"James?"

"Nothing!"

"James, give it a rest! Give me what's hidden in your sleeve. NOW!"

James realised he wasn't going to win. "LOUIS CATCH!" James shouted as he chucked him the golden chain with an hour glass on the end. Louis wasn't paying any attention, didnt catch the chain which resulted in the hourglass being smashed on the floor scattering little bits of glass and sand everywhere!

"James you nicked my time turner when I last stayed at yours didn't you? No wonder I couldn't find it!" Teddy shouted at him, his hair turning a fiery red. "And now you've broke it! You GIT, it's for my work! The unspeakables are testing it! It's not safe yet!"

A green smoke engulfed the room. The Potter kids, Weasley kids, Teddy and Scorpius felt their feet being lifted off the ground and they all got sucked into the greenish smoke…

"James I'm going to KILL you!" Everyone shouted at once before the smoke engulfed them...

**A/N So here you are chapter 2 done and dusted. Re-uploaded. Yeah…well… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**A/N: REUPLOADED**

**Fred=Fred Weasley I**

_**Fred=Fred Weasley II**_

**Molly=Molly Weasley I**

_**Molly=Molly Weasley II**_

They landed on the floor with a BANG. Moans and groans were coming from the group on the floor as people got up in a haze. Teddy looked around to check that everyone was here.

"Vic how many was with you in Ginny's room at first?" Teddy asked his fiancée.

"Mm… me, Lils, Dominique, Rose, Roxy, _Molly_ and Lucy so seven in there but then-"

"Yeah then I came in followed closely by James, Al, Louis, Hugo, _Fred_ and Scorp so that was another seven people. That mean that altogether we should have-"

"Fourteen people!" The lovers said in sync.

"Everybody stay still!" Teddy commanded talking in Alpha mode as he was the oldest and was in charge of the group while they were here. Where-ever 'here' was. He quickly did a head count. "Everybody's here. Good." He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Where are we?" Roxy piped up demanding an answer.

"I…don't know." Teddy said looking around for a sign of where they were.

"I do!" Albus exclaimed. "It's our house. It's 12 Grimmauld Place! This means that we can floo mom and dad at The Burrow! How good am I?" He added looking all chuffed with himself.

"No we can't stupid!" Rose interrupted. "Teddy said it was a _time turner_; a time turner, Albus, takes you back in time! Not to the present or future! Professor Binns said so in History Of Magic!"

"How am I supposed to know? That lesson is crap! I fall asleep within 10 minutes, 5 if it's warm! Everyone falls to sleep. Everyone does! You are the only one that can stay awake to take notes! I swear he can even make You-Know-Who boring and you would still be taking notes. Like you'd need it Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron was there during the whole time and even went with dad to fight him for Pete's sake!"

"But!-"

"STOP BICKERING!" Teddy shout whispered. "I can hear voices coming from the hall."

"Yes Arthur I know everyone's tired but we've got to do what Dumbledore says. He's always right that man."

The voices were getting closer.

"Yes I know that Molly_" _Molly and Arthur rounded the corner and stopped dead in the doorway of the room the Weasley Grandchildren plus Teddy and Scorpius were in.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked very slowly.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Molly and Arthur's wands zoomed across the room towards Lucy. "Just so we know you won't hurt us."

"Ok but how do we know you won't hurt us?" Molly asked.

"We're kids what can we do that will seriously hurt you?" _Molly II_ asked.

"Nothing I suppose."

"Okay enough of that is there anyone else here because it would be a lot easier if we explained our, err problem with everyone here." Victoire explained.

"Umm yes there are more people here. The whole order, my children and their friends are upstairs." Molly replied a bit more relaxed, Arthur however looked uneasy.

"It's okay Arthur we won't hurt you. Swear on this brats life here." Fred said nudging his sister.

"Molly can you go and get everyone please?" _Molly_ asked.

"Yes you kids make yourself at home just in this room though. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Grand- OW!" Lily complained. "Why did you elbow me in the ribs Hugo?"

Molly looked at them strangely but ignored them having known what teenagers were like. Arthur followed her after a weak smile at the kids.

"You nearly said Grandmum! We need to tell them at the right time!" Hugo told Lily as soon as his younger grandma had left the room.

"Ok but next time just poke me or pinch me or something not elbow me please."

"Got it."

_Fred_ looked around looking for something to do then spotted a pack of cards on the table. He picked the cards up. "Anyone up for a classic game of exploding snap?" he asked holding up the pack of exploding cards.

"Sure," Louis said and sat on the floor opposite _Fred_. Everybody (except Teddy and Victoire who made their way over to the corner and quietly spoke between each other), went and watched _Fred_ and Louis' match. They eventually got bored of exploding snap so moved onto wizard chess which Hugo found in a cupboard. As they were playing, watching, laughing and talking like they were at home, they didn't notice a crowd form silently behind them. It was Lucy who first noticed them as she saw bubble-gum pink out of the corner of her eye.

"Hem, hem?" The bubble gum pink haired lady cleared her throat to get the attention of the kids.

The bubble-gum pink haired lady Lucy presumed to be Tonks. But wait wasn't she dead?

"Excuse me?" Tonks called out just not loud enough.

"GUYS!" Lucy all but screamed. She had always been gobby and loud.

"Teddy, Vicky come over here." James said

Teddy and Vicky quickly came over to where the younger ones were, they had only just noticed the small crowd behind them.

A man with a long flowing silver beard stepped forward. Everyone presumed him to be the famous Albus Dumbledore who their parents (or God-Parents in Teddy's case) and grandparents spoke of.

"Good Evening I am Albus Dumbledore and may I ask who are you?"

Before Teddy could answer a man with an electric blue eye called out. "How can you be sure they are not Death Eaters Dumbledore? They could be impersonating someone using polyjuice potion!"

"Most of them are children Mad-Eye! They cannot be Death Eaters! You-Know-Who would never allow it." Someone with fraying robes and grey hairs called out who Teddy instantly recognised. It was his father.

Remus Lupin.

Teddy never thought he'd see his father in his whole life. He was dead for Merlin's sake! Why did his dad look so ill? 'It must be past or near full moon,' he thought. He looked around and there was his mother looking a bit scared but cheerful at the same time. She had her trademark pink hair like he had his turquoise trademark hair colour. Victoire bought him back to the his senses with a quick peck on below his ear, a sensitive spot.

"Was you daydreaming love?" She whispered into his ear.

"Nah it was umm just a shock to see my parents for the first time in my life." He whispered back then returned the kiss, this time of the lips.

"Oi get a room!" James, _Fred_, Louis, Fred and George shouted at the love birds.

Teddy and Victoire blushed a deep red.

Dumbledore coughed hiding a snigger. "Anyway may I ask who you are?"

"Umm yes sir, sorry" Teddy said still getting over his embarrassment.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes sir, but may I ask what year it is?"

"It is the summer of 1995"

"Hear that James? Summer…of 1995!" Teddy said through gritted teeth.

"We've gone back bloody 26 years!" Victoire shouted her angry Veela genes kicking in.

"You are dead meat Potter!" Everybody screeched.

James cowardly took a step back from where he stood, away from all his angry cousins and fuming brother and sister, all of which were advancing on him and had drawn their wands.

**A/N well there you are. As always REVIEW! i'm not going to update the next chapter unless i get at least 5 reviews? Okay, we got a deal? and if you review you get a muffin! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K Rowling or J.K Rowlings daughter nor am i any other famous author. I am not known famously. Now, these few chapters are going to be quite long, I want to get the intros out the way and then it begins properly, and in a review, would you like a chapter going back to the present time at the wedding with the parents wondering about the kids? I wonder how they'll be like when they can't find the bride and groom. On with the story!**

Chapter 4-Intros. 

"May you introduce yourselves please?" said Dumbledore trying to keep calm and to divert the conversation away from killing the poor boy. Too late, because at that moment, Lily had went forward, cast a bat bogey hex and slapped her brother around the face leaving a red handprint in its wake. "Okay miss, please do not try and harm he boy anymore, thank you." He cast the counter-hex o rid James of the bats. "Please give me your name, age, parents, house and any additional information you may wish to add."

"I'll go first" Teddy said. He took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how his parents would react, and they weren't even together yet according to Harry. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin" He looked away from his parents towards Hermione and Ron. "I like flying but only with my family as I would probably make a fool of myself in public. I'm 23 by the way so I've obviously left Hogwarts. Whilst I was there I was in Gryffindor and was the Quidditch Commentator-"

"Quidditch commentator? Just like your dad! Even we the Marauders couldn't get Moony near a broomstick let alone flying. Could we Remmy? Rems thought it was safer on the ground! HA!" Someone with short shaggy black hair said.

"It was and still is Sirius! I couldn't fly back then, I prefer stable ground!" Remus argued back,

"Whatever."

"James broke a time turner that wasn't safe to use. He stole it off me when I last stayed at theirs- Harry is my godfather. I was supposed to be getting married to Victoire here," He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "But we'll have to wait till we get back". Teddy concluded, looking down put.

"I'll go next" James said. "Better to get it over and done with, before Lily slaps me again, the little git. Well, I'm James Sirius Potter named after the two greatest marauders of all time! You're still great though Moony and anyway, I didn't pick the name. Dad probably didn't put Remus in there somewhere cause Ted's middle name is that. I have the famous messy jet black Potter hair as you can all see!" He did a small model like pose, doing a hair flick made famous by Justin Bieber many years ago.

"I'm sixteen, in Gryffindor, I play seeker on the house team but I can play chaser after learning from my mom who was a professional Quidditch player! For the harpies! I'm in the 6th year when I go back to Hogwarts. I have an annoying little brother although he is great for playing pranks on." He winked at Sirius. "And an adorable little sister or so she was when she was when she was 5 and isn't slapping me." He stuck his tongue out at his younger siblings at which everyone laughed as he was acting like a five year old.

"Who are my parents I hear you asking, my parents are none other than Mrs Ginny Potter no wait I mean Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley" Ginny scowled at the use of her full name but blushed bright red. "Fine, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter"

There was no word for it; Ginny and Harry looked embarrassed and were moving further away from each other, Ron was glaring daggers at Harry, Molly and Arthur were smiling as were many others. Hermione was happy for her two friends. Fred and George were grinning.

"I told you George! I knew they'd get together! You owe me 10 sickles." Fred cheered. Harry on the other hand blushed deeper at that comment.

Fred held his hand out towards George. "Cough up!"

Ginny was outraged. "You placed a bet on whether or not Harry and I would get together!" Fred quickly gave her the money before she exploded all her anger on them. Ginny however threw the money back at them. "I don't want your stinking money! I want to know why you was-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Molly screeched. "Ginny go back to where you was standing before … Fred" She looked towards Fred. "And George" she looked towards the other twin. "I do not want you betting on your sister's love life again, do I make myself clear?" she asked firmly.

"Yes mom." They both said heads down in defeat.

"Good, carry on"

"Okay then, who's next?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me," Lily said. "I'm thirteen years old and the youngest of my cousins. Hugo is half a year older. I'm starting 3rd year when or if I go back to school. My full name is Lily Luna Potter. I have two godfathers one of my godfathers is Neville Longbottom and my godmother is Aunt Hermione. You'll figure out who my other godfather is when you find out who Aunt Hermione is married to, it's a Weasley, hint, hint!" She grinned whilst her aunt turned the colour of beetroot. "Anyway I'm in Gryffindor and play chaser in the house team since last year. My best friends are Hugo who is over there" She pointed at him. "And Alice Longbottom. She's Neville and Hannah Longbottom's daughter. Ah what was her name before she got married to Neville?"

"Hannah Abbott" Molly II answered.

"Yeah that's it Hannah Abbott. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny and Harry blushed deeper when their daughter said their names together so casually. They weren't even going out; Harry fancied Cho Chang and Ginny was dating Michael Corner!

"Next!" Mad-Eye Moody ordered. Lily went to stand next her brother and god brother, they had formed a group, ones who had yet to introduce on the left, the ones who had, on the right.

"I'll go next as I was going to go after James but Lily butted in before I could answer." She smiled at her youngest cousin; she knew she was only kidding. "Anyway I'm Victoire Fleur Weasley soon to be Victoire Fleur Lupin… As you can probably guess from my middle name my mother is Fleur Delacour and my father is William Weasley or more commonly known as Bill Weasley."

When Vicky said her parents Molly gritted her teeth together, sat and glared at Fleur hoping that if she glared at her long enough she would disappear. But she didn't. Ginny however, didn't glare at her. She just sat there muttering to herself ("He married her! Bill, my favourite brother married that bitch? Phlegm? Hey that's a brilliant name for her. It suits her perfectly. Phlegm.") Not caring if she sounded like a psycho.

"Okay then I see you hate my mother in this timeline but trust me you love her in 2021. Well, I _was _in Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. I played chaser on the house team since 2nd year but had to stop halfway through 6th year when N.E. took over all my spare time; I was Head-Girl and prefect and was _always_ keeping an eye on James, Louis, Fred and sometimes Lucy while they were in their first and second years. Also I'm 21 years old, 2 years younger than my fiancé Teddy. I've just turned it too. Yesterday in fact."

"Well then, Happy Birthday." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. Dominique and Louis. Dominique is shortened to either Dom or Nikki. Me and Dom both have French names"

"Okay then, would your sister like to go next then Louis?"

She walked over to her sister and muttered in her ear, "Nikki, ne soyez pas impoli au professeur Dumbledore, je pense qu'il va essayer de nous aider. Je vous le savez, si vous êtes impoli, vous serez dans l'. Comprendre?!" (Translation : Nikki, don't be rude to Professor Dumbledore, I think he's going to try and help us. I know you, if you are rude, you will be in for it. Understand?!)

"Bien, bien, je ne vais pas être impoli. Je le jure!" (Translation : Alright, alright. I won't be rude. I swear !) She muttered to Victoire."My full name is Dominique Pax Weasley. My middle name is Pax as I'm named after my great, great grandmother from France. Her name was Paxine but Mom and Dad shortened it to Pax and I HATE it! No offence mom! Anyway away from that… Where was I again?" She asked standing with one hand on her hip looking into space.

"She's such a drama queen sometimes!" _Fred_ whispered to James, Louis and Roxy doing his best imitation of his elder cousin. His cousins and little sister burst out laughing but stopped as soon as they saw her famous dirty death look aimed right at them.

"I'm in my last year at Hogwarts: I'm in Slytherin-"

"Slytherin?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"A Weasley in Slytherin? ha!" someone with greasy black hair sneered.

"I know who you are!" Albus pointed out. "Your who I-" His speech was cut off and turned into muffles as Rose had covered his mouth. "WAIT TILL YOUR TURN!" she shout whispered.

Dominique wanted the attention back to herself now that she had started.

"Hem hem" She cleared her throat.

"How are you in Slytherin? Don't all Weasley's go in Gryffindor?" Snape drawled rudely.

"Not necessarily" Dominique defended herself and her cousins. "Rose and _Molly_ are in Ravenclaw, I'm in Slytherin, does it matter? We're still accepted in the family." She said this all very quickly. She took a big breath. "Can I carry on properly?"

"Yes and please can nobody interrupt? Especially you, Severus." Dumbledore said addressing mostly to the crowd behind him.

"Okay, my mom and dad are Fleur and Bill Weasley but you already know that as I'm Vick's sister. But unlike both my siblings, I don't have the blonde hair, I took my dad's hair colour, with bits of lighter ginger in it. You can't see it very well as the bun covers it up. I play Beater for the house team. I have a boyfriend called Luke McMillan yes his dad was in Hufflepuff and his mother Susan Bones was too. He's in Slytherin though too. Gathered by the fact that I'm 17 I'm obviously in my last year. Louis your turn" She sat down on the other side of the room, hands on her knees staring patiently at her brother.

**"**I'm Louis Charlie Weasley. My sisters are Victoire and Dominique. They didn't mention at all that because of mom we all have the Veela blood in us .Tar mom! I am the only male in a few centuries to of inherited the Veela genes off their mother. So my kids might inherit them but hopefully not. That is the reason we are all good looking. I'm not being pig headed by the way! Also the reason we have mom's sleek blonde-silver hair. I hate it to be honest I prefer dad's dark ginger hair. Vicky and Dominique like moms. Even though Dom has ginger."

Many people took the mick out of Louis being a male Veela. His cousins and best mates included. It was hilarious. But only out of ear shot from Aunt Fleur.

"I'm named after my uncle Charlie because… well… I don't know really Dad's never explained it. Maybe it is because he is always in Romania even in our time. We never see him. Well, only at Christmas."

Hugo whispered something to Lily who lapsed into a fit of silent giggles.

"Uncle Charlie is not going out with a dragon and is definitely not married to one!" Lily whispered to Hugo between giggles. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry guys. Carry on" She gestured with her hand.

"I'm in Gryffindor, obviously! I'm 16, play chaser on the house team and hang out with James and _Fred_, sometimes Lucy but she hangs out with the girls. We are the 3rd Generation of Marauders! We play many pranks and get into _a lot_ of trouble in school. The headmistress, McGonagall hates us!" Louis continued. "Although she loves Lucy even if she's in trouble with us."

"Is that it?" Dumbledore asked wondering why he had mentioned Minerva and not him and the reason they all stared at him weirdly when he walked into the room earlier on.

"Yes sir… wait my mom and dad are Fleur and Bill again. _That's _it sir."

Dumbledore looked towards the group of time travellers and counted off the people who had spoken. Six. Another eight to go...

**A/N Woo, chapter 4, edited and re-uploaded done! And if you guys are wondering why victoire didn't just say that in English, she can switch between English and French without even realising it, due to Fleur teaching it to her when she was very young for when she goes and visits her grandparents in France and other relatives like her auntie Gabrielle :)**

**Again, if i don't get 5 or more reviews, i ain't updating :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay guys! Sorry for a such long wait! I've been soo busy! Been stressing out about what options to take at school (if you're wondering i've picked accelerated history, pe gcse and french gcse!) and having to attend loads of meetings like my parents evening, option evening, etc. I've also been learning a bit more of my guitar, finally finished learning The Only Exception- Paramore and now i've nearly finished learning Hall of Fame - The Script and now i'm gonna have to learn an entirely new song for my mates to sing at a talent show, so yeah. I know my excuses are pretty lame but i have been so busy! The options thing stressed me out, and to be honest, I completely forgot about this story until i had a pm from an impatient reader aha! So yeah, on with the story!**

**Here's the next chapter! More intros yet again! Where I've ended it is important for the next chapter! Soo here we go!**

**I love you reviewers; many of your reviews have made me giggle! I do reply to reviews through pm, but for guests obviously, I can't, so…**

**_Dawn Elliot – Thanks you! :-)_**

**_Guest – thanks, and do you mean next chapter? If you do, it's here J_**

**I would also like to thank the followers and favourites of the story! Better than when I first put it on before deleting it! :-D**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and character's you do not recognise.**

** Fred=Fred Weasley I**

**_Fred=Fred Weasley II_**

**Molly=Molly Weasley I**

**_Molly=Molly Weasley II_**

Chapter 5

Everybody was having a break before introducing the rest who hadn't spoken. Mostly due to the reason, some of the time-travellers were super thirsty (time travelling does that to you!) and some needed the toilet. The ones who hadn't spoken preferred to stand where they were talking amongst themselves. The people that had spoken were talking to their parents about what was happening now in 1995 not mentioning about the future, so they didn't change anything too much. The parents also seemed to be very wary of what they were saying. They didn't want to scare their children (even if they were older them now) with the events of Voldemort.

Molly I had gone around with biscuits and drinks and while everybody was munching, snacking and drinking their refreshments Rose stepped forward. Everyone from the past went quiet, eager to know more. The kids who had been with their parents went back over to their cousins and friends.

"I am Rose Jean-Scarlette Weasley. The sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw because I have inherited my mother's smartness. You have probably guessed who my mom is. It's Hermione Granger but I'm going to let you… Umm guess who my Dad is. I don't know why, i just feel like it. Okay then. I have a baby brother Hugo-"

"I'm not a baby Rose!" Hugo moaned. "I'm thirteen!"

"-who is in Lily's year" Rose carried on as if Hugo hadn't spoken. "Unlike my mom who hated and still does hate playing Quidditch; I _love _it. I've played keeper on the Ravenclaw house team since 2rd year so for 3 years. My best friends are Al and Scorpius-"

"Scorpius is also your boyfriend Rose!" Hugo shouted. He wanted to embarrass her as much as possible. He couldn't get in as much trouble here.

Rose blushed a crimson red. Harry thought that even uncle Vernon would be impressed with that shade.

"See? I knew it!" Hugo boasted.

"Fine he is my boyfriend but only-"

"Are you embarrassed to be my girlfriend?" Scorpius asked clearly upset.

"No, of course not! It's just my family aren't good friends with yours."

"And that matters because…?" Scorpius prompted.

Rose thought for a second, "It doesn't".

"See? Come here."

Rose went over to Scorpius and he wrapped her in his arms. Rose silently sobbed into his shoulder. He was a bit taller than her.

Seeming oblivious of this affectionate gesture the man with short black hair called out, "What's Scorpius' last name?"

"Are you Uncle Harry's godfather, Sirius Black?" Roxy asked as she recognised him from the pictures in Harry's house on the mantel piece.

"Yes. Now will you please answer my question?"

"Tell him Rosie. It'll be okay. I love you." Scorpius whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet. "You won't like the result of this though Scorp."

"I kind of guessed that."

Rose unravelled herself from his arms but kept hold of his hand. He squeezed hers gently.

"His name is Malfoy" Rose whispered afraid of how her voice might come out.

"What?" Sirius asked "I didn't hear what name you said."

Rose was confident and not afraid of what her parents would think. She didn't care if they hated Malfoy's here; they were friends, well kind of friends in her time. She would have to tell her parents in her time now. She just hoped Scorp would be free to come when she told them. "Scorp's name is MALFOY" Rose said a lot louder and a lot more confident now.

"_MALFOY?_" Everyone from the past shouted at once.

"Malfoy?"

"A Weasley?"

"Rose, my Rose is going out with a Malfoy?" Hermione murmured to herself.

"A WEASLEY, GOING OUT WITH A MALFOY? BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ronald, language!" Molly snapped.

"Yes and can we please leave my social life alone now? Please?" Rose begged. "The Malfoy family are quite nice though, well in our time. I met them last year when they came to Hogwarts for something. Draco is not like you said he is. Astoria is sweet, thoughtful and really kind. Mom and dad are not to know about this in our time until _I _am ready to tell them" She added staring at her cousins James, Fred and Louis as she had noticed their glances and grins on their faces.

"Whatever, Rosie." James said going over ruffling his younger cousin's hair.

"Merlin! Anyway can anyone guess who my dad is?" She asked twirling back into Scorp's arms. He held her adoringly.

"Percy?" Bill asked.

Molly's eyes filled with tears and Arthur went red with rage.

"No! He's just my uncle."

"Gred or Forge?" One of the twins asked smirking. They actually knew who it was. They were just testing their nieces temper.

"Ron? Eet iz 'im izn't eet?" Fleur Delacour asked her niece in her thick French accent that wasn't there in 2021.

"Yep, my dad is Ron and my mom is Hermione. Oh and I am 15, the same age as Al and Scorp." She finished still wrapped up in Scorpius' arms.

"At last! A smart one." Snape sneered.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned.

"Please may we have your younger brother Rose?" Remus Lupin asked before Severus could think of a comeback.

Hugo felt very grateful towards Remus, glad that he did not use the word "baby or little"

"Hugh?"

"Ok" Hugo said. "Well my name is Hugo Ronald Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor like my parents and the rest of my family here" He gestured towards the group from the past. "Is that right? All you _were _in Gryffindor weren't you? The Weasley's I mean."

"Yeah, we were and most of us still are in Gryffindor." George said.

"I'm 13, but 14 in November and my best friend is Lily who is also my cousin from my dad's side."

Lily waved even though she had already introduced herself.

"I'm the keeper on the house team-"

"What iz eet wiv thiz family playing Quidditch on ze house teamz?" Fleur asked rather rudely.

"DO NOT SAY ANYTHING RUDE ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" Molly I roared.

"Ok, I won't zay anyfing else but first will someone anzer the question."

"It's because we hate Quidditch!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny."

"You shouldn't ask stupid bloody questions then!" Ginny replied harshly.

"Ginny, language!" Molly I scolded.

"Okay. Sorry mum. I am 14 though."

"I don't care if your 14 years old. It is still not old enough to be cheeky to your mother and get away with it. Wait you will never be old enough to be cheeky to your mother and get away with it. Look at Bill, I still tell him off and he's twenty five! If you don't want to go to bed now I suggest you shut your mouth and keep quiet!"

Ginny looked taken back. She had never heard her mother shout at her like that. Ginny crossed her arms in a huff and sat down looking at the time travellers with a moody look on her face.

"Put that face right missy!"

Ginny ignored her as she grabbed the nearest book and sat down reading it with a moody sulky look still on her face.

"Ummm? I was introducing myself…?" Hugo interrupted.

"Okay but we need the next person to go, its' nearly 8oclock and I have a meeting to attend at 9pm." Dumbledore said looking at his watch.

"Anyway can we have the remaining five people?" Tonks said pointing in turn at _Fred_, Scorpius, Roxy, _Molly_ and Lucy. "Umm what about you?" She questioned pointing at _Fred._

"Err, 'Kay" _Fred _said taking as much time as he could to put the exploding snap cards into the box and putting them back into the drawer. He turned to face the people from the past and sucked in a huge breath. He was about to tell them who he was named after. Who had died. He closed his eyes ready for the reaction.

"Well my name is _Fred _ Peter Weasley II…"

**A/N Chapter 5 edited and re-uploaded. Read my other story "Hermione's Hogwarts Adventures? noone is :(  
**

**If any of you are on Twitter, can you please DM/Tweet The Script ( thescript) my name? PM me for my name if you are nice enough to do it? I really want a follow from them! :(**


End file.
